World of Warcraft: Thrall: Drachendämmerung
"World of Warcraft: Thrall - Drachendämmerung" ist ein Roman von Christie Golden, der am 16. August 2011 von Panini Books veröffentlicht wird. Beschreibung Der neue Roman "Thrall - Drachendämmerung", geschrieben von der New York Times-Bestsellerautorin Christie Golden, handelt von dem einstmaligen Kriegshäuptling der Horde und seinem Ringen mit den immer noch andauernden Auswirkungen des Kataklysmus. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft: Thrall - Drachendämmerung jetzt erhältlich! Inhalt In den Trümmern lauert das Böse. Das Weltenbeben hat das Antlitz Azeroths für immer verändert. Städte wurden überflutet, ein alter Feind ist erwacht und mit den Worgen und Goblins tauchten zwei neue Völker auf der Bildfläche des World of Warcraft-Universums auf. Der ehemalige Kriegshäuptling der Orcs, Thrall, versucht in diesen Zeiten des Umbruchs zu retten was zu retten ist. Der neueste Band zum Nummer 1 Online- Rollenspiel von Blizzard Entertainment. Die Fortsetzung von Cataclysm, der neuesten Gameerweiterung. World of Warcraft: "Thrall - Drachendämmerung". Christie Golden. Panini Books (16. August 2011). ISBN-10: 3833222328. ISBN-13: 978-3833222320. Klappentext Als Azeroth noch jung war, wiesen die erhabenen Titanen die fünf großen Drachenschwärme an, die aufblühende Welt zu beschützen. Die Anführer der Schwärme wurden dazu mit einem Teil der gewaltigen Macht der Titanen ausgestattet. Gemeinsam verpflichteten sich diese majestätischen Drachenaspekte dazu, jegliche Bedrohung von der neugeborenen Welt abzuwenden, jener Welt, bekannt als: World of Warcraft. Vor über zehntausend Jahren erschütterte der Verrat des wahnsinnigen schwarzen Drachenaspekts Todesschwinge die Stärke und Einheit der Drachenschwärme. Sein jüngster Angriff auf Azeroth - das Weltenbeben - hat die Welt ins Chaos gestürzt. Am Mahlstrom - dem Zentrum der Instabilität - setzen der frühere Kriegshäuptling Thrall und andere fähige Schamanen alles daran, Azeroth vor dem wütenden Ansturm Todesschwinges zu bewahren. Doch auch in Thrall tobt eine Schlacht, die ihn daran hindert, seine normalerweise unvergleichlichen Fähigkeiten als Schamane des Irdenen Rings zu nutzen. Unfähig, sich auf seine Pflichten zu konzentrieren, übernimmt Thrall einen scheinbar belanglosen Auftrag vom mysteriösen grünen Drachenaspekt Ysera. Doch dieser Auftrag erweist sich schnell als eine gefahrenvolle Reise durch Azeroth und über die Grenzen der Zeit hinaus, die Thrall in Kontakt mit den alten Drachenschwärmen bringt. Zerrissen durch Konflikte und Misstrauen wurden diese Drachen zur leichten Beute einer furchtbaren neuen Waffe, die von den Schergen Todesschwinges entfesselt wurde. Ein lebender Albtraum, der die geflügelten Wächter Azeroths auslöschen soll. Eine noch viel größere Gefahr geht allerdings von einer möglichen Zukunft aus, deren Zeuge Ysera in einer Vision wurde: die Stunde des Zwielichts. Bevor diese apokalyptische Weissagung zu bitterer Wahrheit werden kann, muss Thrall seine eigenen Zweifel besiegen und seine Bestimmung erkennen. Nur dann kann er den Drachenschwärmen Azeroths bei ihrer größten Prüfung beistehen. Diese wird in die Annalen Azeroths eingehen als: D r a c h e n d ä m m e ru n g. Prolog Die Stunde des Zwielichts. Sie hatte davon auf dem Treffen gesprochen, versucht, die anderen davor zu warnen. Doch die Warnung war verloren gegangen. Ein kleines, helles Fragment von etwas, was schnell beiseitegeschoben wurde wie eine zerbrochene Scherbe eines Topfes unter einem fleißigen Besen. Es war - sie nagte an ihrer Unterlippe und dachte nach. Es war die größte Herausforderung, der sich der Drachenschwarm stellen musste. Doch sie wusste nicht, gegen wen sie kämpfen würden. Es konnte schon bald geschehen oder erst in einigen Äonen. Konnte es etwas mit Todesschwinges Rückkehr zu tun haben? Sicherlich musste es das oder doch nicht? Das Zerbrechen der Welt war eines der schlimmsten Dinge, die jemals auf Azeroth geschehen waren. Wie konnte sie die anderen dazu bringen, die Ernsthaftigkeit der Lage zu erkennen, wenn sie selbst sie nicht beschreiben konnte? Sie stieß einen kleinen Laut des Ärgers und der Frustration aus. Einer Sache war sie sich sicher. Es fehlten noch viele Teile in diesem Puzzle. Und es gab ein Kernstück, das notwendig war, bevor alle anderen ihren Platz finden konnten. Es war ein sehr merkwürdiges Teil, ein unwahrscheinliches im besten Fall, und sie war unsicher, wie es hineinpassen sollte. Sie wusste nur, dass es hineinpassen musste. Ysera hatte ihn in ihren Traum hinein- und herausgleiten gesehen. Sie hatte gedacht, sie würde die Rolle der Dinge verstehen. Doch nun, so seltsam es auch schien, brachte etwas eine innere Sicherheit, die sie nicht vollständig verstand, sie auf den Gedanken, dass sie nicht die volle Tragweite seines Beitrags für Azeroth erkennen konnte. Er war kein Drache. Doch er trug die Interessen der Drachenschwärme in seinem Herzen. Ob er das nun wusste oder nicht. Er war einzigartig. Sie neigte den Kopf, ließ den Wind mit ihrem langen grünen Haar spielen. Vielleicht passte er deshalb hinein. Selbst die Aspekte waren keine einzigartigen Wesen, obwohl jeder einzigartige Fähigkeiten besaß. Nicht einer, sondern fünf waren es am Anfang gewesen, als die Titanen gekommen waren und ihre Kräfte zum Wohle Azeroths geteilt hatten. Jetzt waren es noch vier, doch es würden bald wieder fünf sein, wenn die Blauen entschieden hatten, wen sie zu ihrem Anführer wählen würden. Doch dieses Wesen gab es nur einmal. Es gab nur einen Thrall. Erster Auszug Nobundo wandte sich Thrall und Aggra zu, als sie näher kamen. Er gehörte zu einer Gruppe ehemaliger Draenei. Sein Körperbau war nicht stolz, stark und hoch aufgerichtet, sondern gebeugt, fast missgestaltet durch die Einwirkung von Teufelsmagie. Viele Zerschlagene waren dunkel und korrumpiert, doch nicht Nobundo. Er war gesegnet, sein großes Herz hatte sich den schamanischen Kräften geöffnet und er hatte diese Kräfte zu seinem Volk gebracht. Neben ihm standen mehrere Draenei, deren blaue Gestalten unverletzt waren, schlank, rein. Doch für Thrall und viele andere überragte Nobundo sie alle. Eben weil er derjenige war, der er war. Als der Blick des Hochschamanen auf Thrall fiel, wollte der Orc wegschauen. Dieses Wesen – eigentlich alle hier versammelten Schamanen – war jemand, den Thrall zutiefst respektierte und den er niemals hatte enttäuschen wollen. Und doch hatte er es getan. Nobundo winkte Thrall mit seiner riesigen Hand zu sich. „Kommt her, mein Freund“, sagte er leise und betrachtete den Orc freundlich. Viele waren nicht so gnädig gestimmt und Thrall spürte wütende Blicke, als er zu Nobundo trat. Andere gesellten sich hinzu, um an der formlosen Versammlung teilzunehmen. „Ihr kennt den Zauber, den wir umsetzen wollten“, sagte Nobundo mit noch immer leiser Stimme. „Er sollte die Erde beruhigen und trösten. Zugegeben, es ist eine knifflige Sache, doch eine, die wir alle hier beherrschen. Könnt Ihr mir sagen, warum …?“ „Red nicht um den heißen Brei herum“, knurrte Rehgar. Er war ein riesiger Orc voller Kampfnarben. Wenn man ihn ansah, fiel einem nicht gleich das Wort „spirituell“ ein, doch wer sich von seinem Äußeren leiten ließ, beging einen schweren Fehler. Rehgars Lebensreise hatte ihn vom Gladiator zum Sklavenbesitzer und engen Freund und Berater Thralls gemacht, und die Reise war noch lange nicht vorbei. Ein geringerer Orc als der Kriegshäuptling der Horde hätte vielleicht vor seiner Wut klein beigegeben. „Thrall … was zum Teufel war los mit dir? Wir konnten es alle spüren! Du warst nicht konzentriert!“ Thrall merkte, wie seine Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten, und zwang sich zur Ruhe. „Nur weil du mein Freund bist, erlaube ich dir, so mit mir zu sprechen, Rehgar“, sagte Thrall scheinbar gelassen, seine Stimme jedoch hatte einen scharfen Klang. „Rehgar hat recht, Thrall“, sagte Muln Erdenwut mit seiner tiefen, dröhnenden Stimme. „Die Arbeit ist hart, aber nicht unmöglich – nicht einmal ungewohnt. Ihr seid Schamane, einer, der alle Riten seines Volkes durchschritten hat. Drek’Thar nannte Euch den Retter seines Volkes, weil die Elemente zu Euch sprachen, nachdem sie viele Jahre geschwiegen hatten. Ihr seid kein unerfahrenes Kind, das getröstet werden muss. Ihr seid ein Mitglied des Rings – geachtet und stark, sonst wärt Ihr nicht hier. Und doch seid Ihr in einem entscheidenden Moment zusammengebrochen. Wir hätten die Beben abschwächen können, aber Ihr habt unsere Arbeit gestört. Ihr müsst uns sagen, was euch ablenkt, damit wir Euch vielleicht helfen können.“ „Muln …“, begann Aggra, doch Thrall hob die Hand. „Es ist nichts“, sagte er zu Muln. „Die Arbeit ist anstrengend und ermüdend und ich habe gerade viel im Kopf. Es ist nichts anderes.“ Rehgar stieß einen Fluch aus. „Du hast eine Menge in deinem Kopf“, spie er. „Nun, der Rest von uns auch. So triviale Dinge, wie die Welt davor zu bewahren, auseinandergerissen zu werden!“ Eine Sekunde lang sah Thrall rot. Muln sprach, bevor Thrall es konnte. „Thrall war der Anführer der Horde, Rehgar, nicht Ihr. Ihr wisst nicht, welche Last er tragen musste und vielleicht noch trägt. Und als jemand, der selbst noch bis vor Kurzem Sklaven besessen hat, solltet Ihr ihn nicht auch noch moralisch verurteilen!“ Er wandte sich an Thrall. „Ich greife Euch nicht an, Thrall. Ich will nur herausfinden, wie wir Euch helfen können, damit letztlich Ihr uns besser helfen könnt.“ „Ich weiß, was Ihr tut“, sagte Thrall, seine Stimme war nah an einem Zischen. „Und es gefällt mir nicht.“ „Vielleicht“, sagte Muln, um Diplomatie bemüht, „braucht Ihr einige Zeit lang etwas Ruhe. Unsere Arbeit ist sehr anstrengend und auch die Stärksten müssen ruhen.“ Thrall würdigte den anderen Schamanen nicht mal einer Antwort – er nickte nur kurz und ging zurück zu seiner Hütte. Er war so wütend wie lange nicht mehr. Und die Person, auf die er am meisten wütend war, war er selbst. Er wusste, dass er das schwache Glied in der Kette gewesen war, das es nicht geschafft hatte, die notwendige Konzentration in dem Moment aufzubringen, als sie verzweifelt gebraucht wurde. Er konnte sich nicht tief genug fallen lassen, nicht den Geist des Lebens in sich berühren. Er wusste nicht, ob er jemals dazu fähig sein würde. Und weil er es nicht konnte, war der Zauber schiefgegangen. Blizzard Entertainment: Thrall: Drachendämmerung - erster Auszug Zweiter Auszug „Es wäre wirklich gut, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten würden – auch vor dieser Stunde des Zwielichts.“ Alexstrasza beobachtete Kalec und Arygos. „Die Blauen müssen festlegen, wie sie einen neuen Aspekt wählen und Entschädigung leisten. Ihr müsst beweisen, dass wir euch wieder trauen können. Das seht ihr sicher ein.“ „Müssen wir das?“, antwortete Arygos. „Warum ‚müssen‘ wir das, Alexstrasza? Wie kommst du dazu, festzulegen, was der blaue Schwarm tun muss und was nicht? Wie kannst du uns verurteilen? Du bietest keine Entschädigung an. Dabei müssen wir deinetwegen einen neuen Aspekt suchen. Wie willst du uns beweisen, dass wir dir trauen können?“ Ihre Augen weiteten sich bei der Beleidigung, doch Arygos fuhr fort. „Woher soll ich wissen, dass du mich nicht töten willst – wenn ich zum Aspekt erwählt werde“, fügte er schnell hinzu. „Und dein Gefährte, Krasus, wie er gern genannt wird – er ist kein Freund der Blauen. Er hat wiederholt gegen uns gesprochen. Mir fällt auf, dass er bei diesem Treffen nicht anwesend ist. Vielleicht wolltest du ihn auch nicht dabeihaben?“ „Korialstrasz hat dein Leben gerettet, Arygos“, erinnerte Kalecgos ihn. „Als dein Vater so in seinem Wahn verloren war, dass er dich verlassen hat.“ Es war ein schmerzhafter Punkt für Arygos und nur wenige waren tapfer genug, um ihn daran zu erinnern. Das Gelege, in dem sich die Eier von Arygos und Kirygosa befunden hatten, war tatsächlich während Malygos’ Wahnsinn verwaist. Korialstrasz hatte es entdeckt, wie so viele andere, und hatte es zu Nozdormu gebracht. Später waren die Gelege dem roten Schwarm übergeben worden. Es war ein leuchtendes Beispiel für die Zusammenarbeit unter den drei Schwärmen gewesen. Und sie hatten ein gemeinsames Ziel gehabt: die hilflosen Welpen zu pflegen, sobald sie aus der Schale schlüpften. Egal, ob sie rot, blau, grün oder bronzen waren. „Und auch wenn er und ich unsere persönlichen Differenzen haben, hat mich das nie daran gehindert, Respekt für ihn zu empfinden. Ich habe ihn stets für vernünftig und weise gehalten“, fuhr Kalec fort, während Arygos’ Augen sich zusammenzogen. „Korialstrasz hat nichts über das Verhalten unseres Schwarms gesagt, was ich nicht auch gesagt hätte.“ „Wirklich? Und was macht das dann aus dir, Kalecgos?“, gab Arygos zurück. „Genug“, zischte Alexstrasza. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass das Treffen reibungslos verlaufen würde. Doch sie hatte auf mehr gehofft als diese Zankerei. „Sicherlich haben die Schwärme genügend Feinde dort draußen, weshalb wir keine wertvolle Zeit darauf verschwenden sollten, uns gegenseitig zu bekämpfen! Todesschwinge ist zurück, mächtiger denn je – und er hat Azeroth dabei fast zerrissen. Nun hat er Verbündete außerhalb seines Schwarms: den Schattenhammerkult. Was auch immer diese Stunde des Zwielichts sein mag, von der Ysera spricht, so sind die Zwielichtdrachen sicherlich eine unmittelbare Bedrohung. Das Rubinsanktum erholt sich noch von dem letzten Angriff. Wenn wir keinen Weg finden, unsere kleinlichen Differenzen beiseitezuschieben …“ „Du hast meinen Vater ermordet! Wie kannst du es wagen, das kleinlich zu nennen?!“ Alexstrasza wurde nicht schnell wütend, doch nun trat sie zu dem jüngeren Drachen und erklärte: „Ich sagte: genug! Wir müssen alle nach vorn blicken. Die Vergangenheit ist die Vergangenheit. Wir sind jetzt in Gefahr. Hörst du mich? Verstehst du nicht? Todesschwinge ist zurückgekehrt!" Blizzard Entertainment: Thrall: Drachendämmerung - zweiter Auszug Dritter Auszug Es war nicht so, dass Alexstrasza es sich gewünscht hätte, aber die plötzliche Ankunft des Zwielichtdrachenschwarms veranlasste die anderen Schwärme zu einem einmütigen Vorgehen. Ohne einen weiteren Atemzug auf den Streit untereinander zu verschwenden, stiegen sie in die Lüfte auf, um den Feind anzugreifen und den heiligen Tempel vor Gefahren zu schützen. Es war ein unpassend schöner Kampf. Dutzende der mächtigen Gestalten in Rot und Grün und Blau wirbelten durch die Luft. Ihre Feinde waren allesamt von dunklerer Schattierung, wie wenn der Tag sich zur Nacht neigte – violett, lila, indigofarben –, und Anmut und Brutalität vereinten sich zu einer blutigen Schlacht. Als sie aufeinanderprallten, schien eine Stimme in den Köpfen der farbigen Drachen zu erschallen: „Wie freundlich, dass so viele hier an diesem Ort versammelt sind, damit mehr von euch schwachen Kreaturen getötet werden können.“ Alexstrasza flog direkt zwischen drei Drachen und vermied dabei ihren tödlichen Atem, der so lila war wie ihre Feinde. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus erkannte sie, dass einer der blauen Drachen einen Moment lang auf der Stelle schwebte, einen Zauber sprach, dann seine Flügel anlegte und nach unten stieß. Sie wich kurz aus und vermied so den plötzlich aufkommenden Sturm, der aus Eiszapfen zu bestehen schien. Einer der Zwielichtdrachen schaffte es, sich selbst feinstofflich zu machen, doch die anderen beiden waren zu langsam. Alexstrasza nutzte die Gelegenheit und schoss aufwärts, um ihre riesigen Zähne in seinen geschmeidigen Hals zu schlagen. In seiner körperlichen Gestalt erwischt und zu schwach, um sich zu verwandeln, stieß der Zwielichtdrache einen würgenden Schrei aus und schlug mit seinen indigofarbenen Flügeln wild in der Luft bei dem Versuch, von ihr wegzukommen. Seine schwarzen Klauen schlugen nach ihrem Bauch. Ihre Schuppen nahmen dem Angriff die Schärfe, hielten ihn aber nicht völlig ab. Stechender Schmerz schoss durch ihren Magen. Sie biss fester zu und der Schmerz schwand. Sie öffnete das Maul, ließ den schlaffen Körper fallen und würdigte ihn keines zweiten Blickes, als er in die Tiefe stürzte. „Wer bist du?“, rief sie, ihre eigene Stimme wurde von der kalten Luft verstärkt und weitergetragen. „Zeig dich, sag, wer du bist, oder sei als der Feigling und das Großmaul bekannt, das du zu sein scheinst!“ „Ich bin weder Großmaul noch Feigling“, erklang die Stimme erneut. „Meine Anhänger kennen mich als Vater des Zwielichts. Sie sind meine Kinder und ich liebe sie.“ Ein Schaudern durchlief die große Lebensbinderin, obwohl sie nicht wusste, warum. Wenn der Name richtig war, dann war er der Patriarch dieser Wesen … „Dann tritt vor und schütze deine Kinder, Vater des Zwielichts, oder setz dich und sieh zu, wie wir sie eines nach dem anderen töten.“ Zwei von ihnen näherten sich ihr aus entgegengesetzten Richtungen. Sie hatte sich dermaßen darauf konzentriert, die Quelle der Stimme zu lokalisieren, dass sie beinahe nicht mehr rechtzeitig reagiert hätte. In Sekundenschnelle faltete sie die Flügel zusammen, fiel wie ein Stein und wandte sich dabei um. Direkt über ihr verwandelten sich die beiden Zwielichtdrachen nur einen Wimpernschlag vor dem Zusammenstoß in ihre schemenhaften Gestalten. Wodurch ihre Körper gefahrlos durch einander durch flogen. Hartes, süffisantes Gelächter umgab sie. „Du bist ein närrisches kleines Mädchen, Lebensbinderin. Es wird herrlich, dabei zuzusehen, wie du von den kommenden Ereignissen zermalmt wirst.“ Blizzard Entertainment: Thrall: Drachendämmerung - Dritter Auszug Quellen Kategorie:Warcraft-Buch